The Flower Aires
by Sesshomaru's Little Girl
Summary: Lucrecia Cresent's child that nobody knew about not even Hojo knew, is now looking for Vincent Valentine. What will happen when she does? Contains major lemon, you have been warned.
1. The Quest Ended

The Flower Aires

Chapter 1-The Quest ended

Have you ever thought what would happen if all life had ended. That the planet one day would cease to exist. I did, when my mom and dad died fighting to keep peace in our world from a legendary swordsman named Sephiroth. My mother had told me that they were the reason he existed, my parents, the creator of my brother, now had to kill him because of the destruction he brought upon the planet, but he wasn't the only one doing that. Shinra of the Shinra Electric Company was sucking the planets life as our power to make our lives more comfortable.

My name is Crecia Crescent, I am 45 years old, but my body says otherwise. You see my body has not grown since I was kept in isolation when I was 17. My mother who was Lucrecia Crescent and my father that is unknown to my knowledge. I never seen him, my mom wouldn't let me see him after I saw that he was using people as machines and using mako from the planet and putting them in people bodies. I was so scared I had never seen anything like it, after I had told my mom what I saw she told me to never go there and that what I saw was a figment of my imagination. I didn't think it wasn't true what I saw was the truth the world would never know, to be kept in the darkness until the time came to use them or so it seemed. Now it's seems that I have been able to get to see the world and see what has happened since me isolation.

I am an android; my objective is to protect Vincent Valentine. My mother had told me that there was nothing wrong with being an android, but I didn't have many friends either. Every time they knew my secret they would runaway and call me a freak. So after that I would stay with mom in the lab. After 28 years in isolation. I can now carry out my mothers wish. She had told me to protect Vincent and accompany him. One year has past since the battle with the Tsviets. Even then I tried to track him but with the commotion I couldn't. I have traveled all over the world in search for him. Now I have got information from the last city I came from had said that Vincent Valentine was last seen in Kalm. On my way to the entrance I see two Tsviets guards. Unusual, the Tsviets were suppose be destroyed. I walked up to them a whipped out my long sword that my brother had given me, not something to brag about. "Excuse me. Do you mind telling me why the hell your here?" I said already to fight. One of the guards straightens up and solutes. "Ma'am we disguised ourselves as this because of safety precautions." The middle age man looked like he had been doing this for awhile and the younger one seemed to be a new from the way he was backing away ready to run if he had to.

"Oh." I said putting my sword back. "Have any of you seen Vincent Valentine?" The young one answered this time. "Yes ma'am, he's in the WRO secret headquarters. He said that there would be a young lady looking for him and that to take her to the headquarters. I'm guessing you are one?" That was the most stupidest question, but he was doing a job and so I answered. "Yes, Do you mind taking me the WRO headquarters?" They both saluted and took me to headquarters. After an hour getting there, they lead me to Reeve Tvesti office. The former head of Shinra Urban Development Department. He is currently serving as the commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization (WRO), a group devoted to helping the planet from the Meteor fall tragedy and standing against those who would threaten the world again.

The guards saluted and went back to their posts. I walked over to Reeve and brought my sword and pointed it at him. "Okay you old man, where's is Vincent Valentine?" He turned around so quickly I backed away in surprise and I wasn't the only one. He places his hand over heart and sigh. "Oh my goodness, you scared me...I guess." Trying to collect himself, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "You must be Crecia. We find out about you from Lucrecia's reports. I will arrange a meeting and gather all the others. If you will wait for a little while, you be able to meet Vincent."

I still had my sword out in face, strange every time I would pull my sword out I would sense fear in the person, but not him. I put my sword back into place and sighed. "You better hurry up." I was getting angry with people nowadays. So he left to make preparations for the meetings while he does that I go to the meeting room and wait. Then after waiting for half an hour people start coming in. The first person to come in was young man with spiky blonde hair, with pale skin, wearing nothing, but black. "Hello, my name is Cloud. It's nice to meet you." He said softly while walking to a seat in front of me. The next person was woman with two children, the woman was none other than Tifa, I know for sure. She was in my database as a friend to Cloud. I stood and asked angrily. "Why are those kids in here? No little kids should be in here." I shouted rudely. Soon I as was finish talking a huge man came through the door. "Hey what's with all this shouting?" I wiped out my sword and pointed it to the huge man. Then another man came out in that I couldn't recognized. "Okay, Barret you know that Tifa hates your shouting."

I dropped my sword and backed away. "Vincent…. Valentine?" I stammered. I never thought what I was going to do when I saw him. He stepped forward until he was in front of me. "Yes?" I started shaking all over. I have never been so excited in my life. "I am…Crecia…sir…" He smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Crecia." I fell back in my seat. He chuckled and knelt down in front of me and smiled. "Crecia? Do you have a last name?" I started but then I couldn't help it; for the first time in two years I'll be able rest in peace knowing I finally found him. I was overwhelmed that I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. "I…I tried to find you for so long…I thought I would never find you." He hugged me back; for once in that moment of warmth and comfort wouldn't last long. I have to tell them why I was there and my life story to everyone and right then, all I wanted was to eat and sleep. I let go of him and to recollect myself. "My apologies, I did not mean to do that." Turning back into my cold-hearted self. "Okay now I will tell you why I'm here..."


	2. The Reason

_Review: Lucrecia Crescent's child that nobody knew about not even Hojo knew, is now looking for Vincent Valentine. What will happen when she does?_

The Reason 

Turning back into my cold-hearted self. "Okay now I will tell you why I'm here is because my mother Lucrecia Crescent…" Barret shouted. "You-Your her daughter! I thought that in her reports that she was a test subject that was to stop Chaos, not her own child!" He turned to Reeve. Reeve stood at the doorway and walk to a seat at the head of the table. "Let us sit down and listen to her story. We can't make anything out with just conclusion we see with our own eyes. Go ahead Crecia, continue." Everyone sat down except for Vincent he was still there knelt beside me until I shook my head to tell him that I was all right. Then Yuffie came in as loud as she could. "Hey everyone did I miss anything?" Silence was her reply. "Okay, okay don't all talk at once, man." She sat down by Reeve. I decided it was safe to speak now. "As may know by now that I am Lucrecia Crescent's daughter, and my father is also Hojo." Everyone gasped. Vincent looked at the floor as if he knew, but overlooked it and continue on. He was sent by Shinra to assist Professor Gast and Lucrecia with the Jenova Project. Then after the accident with Professor Gast, Lucrecia decided that she would help Hojo but little did they know that when she was pregant that I was in was being born. The scanners didn't pick me up all they saw was my brother Sephiroth." Everyone gasped louder this time. "So what your telling me is that you are his sister?" Cloud said as if confused.

"Yes. I am." He eased back into his seat. Reeve put his hands down from his face and began to speak. "Why did your mother, Lucrecia make you a andriod? I mean she shouldv'e have had a reason to do that to a child." "My mother had no choice but to make me one. I had been sick when I was a child, being injected with Jenova cells had mess up my body, so not only had I been sick I was also deformed. So Hojo thought to constuct me with machine, so that I wouldn't look so-so hideous as he said." Vincent had to leave the room I could sense that he something troubling him. "Ah I see. Then why did Lucrecia decided to make you 'The KALMER of Choas'?" I looked down then up again. I wanted this over with, but I knew they would be asking more as time went on. "I was to be controller of Choas. I was to make sure that he didn't go out of control again, but it seems that I was too late in the battle with Tsviets. I am to also make sure that the Omega System is not be use, but yet again I was too late and Valentine destoyed it." I stood up and looked at Reeve and then to everyone else then to him again. "I would like to rest now, I have been walking for awhile and would like some rest if you don't mind." Reeve stood up as well and extened his hand to me and I did the same. "Of course I will have one of my guards prepair you a room. Thank you for giving us this information. Please rest." I walked out of the room only to find Vincent standing right by it. "I see, so Lucrecia thought that it would be okay to make you that way?" I grabbed him and dragged him with me when the soldier took me to my room. I threw him in the room and began to take my clothes off.

_CliffHanger: Do you think I should make more? _

_Thank you XD_


	3. Juicy

"What did Lucrecia do make you a slut and..." I wouldn't let him finish his comment so I crushed my lips up against his and started to bite his bottom lip trying to gain acces to his mouth and suprisingly he let me. Putting my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist. Savoring his mouth going to every part of his mouth until I heard someone outside of the door and drew away. Vincent still abit breathless said in a husky vioce. "It's the soldiers outside of here. Don't worry." Then he nuzzled my neck making me moan like crazy. I never thought I could feel this way.

He nipped my neck, sucking and then bit really hard, making me scream in pleasure and in pain. "V-Vincent? err...ng." He slid his hands under my shirt playing with my nipples, teasing me. 'Slut? He's the one to talk.' I pushed myself on him creating a low moan from the horny man. Taking his hand out of my shirt he threw me on the bed, there he stared at me for a long time I had my shirt and my panties on at that piont. Slowly taking my panties off as slow and seducing as I could, he started to take off his own leaving on just his pants. "Vincent?" He crawled on the bed and over me, straddling me. "Yes." I looked up at him and pleaded. "Fuck me, please." Moaning and groaning while saying it. He slowly started to lick my neck and pulling the rest of my panties off. "I'v been ready to fuck since you were little." I screamed when he started to massage me down below. I spread my legs as far as they could go. Shutting me up he moved his lips on mine. Then slowly making his way down he started to lick, nip, and suck my breast. "Vin...cent ahhh...more. please. faster." He massaged me faster then slowing down when I began to tense up. "Your so fucking juicy." Rubbing all of my juice all over my inner thighs, then going back. He hit the greatest spot in the world. I arched my back kicking my hips toward the finger, screaming. "Gah, Just. Fuck..." Gasping for air I couldn't finish my sentence when he started to lick me, replacing his finger with his tongue.

**Normal POV**

Vincent inserted his tongue into her recieving a loud moan from the woman. Slowly licking her, every once in a while he would shove his tongue in her vagina. She would buck her hips upward, but he placed his hands so she couldn't move. Until finally after being totured and about to climax, he went back to kissing her neck. "Fucker." She muttered. Taking off his pants he threw them to the floor. He raised her legs over his shoulder and began easing his now throbbing cock into her. Slowly easing in and out only to go faster when she began to adjust to his large size. Once she began to the verge of cumming he slowed down to make the feeling last. "Ng...ahh." She arched her back. Shoving herself on him. Then he let out, not letting her climax. Whining when he did, he laid beside her and guided her on top of him, insering himself in her. "Oh we are going to have so much fun." Grabing the lotion that was on the night stand.


End file.
